Never Talk To Strangers
by CeruleanQueen
Summary: Amu and Ikuto haven't seen each other in 8 years. So what happens what they see each other again at a cafe on a Saturday morning? What? Amu doesn't seem to remember Ikuto! Read on to find out! My first Shugo Chara fanfic. Rifht now is K ,might be T later.
1. Ice Cream and Someone

**Never Talk to Strangers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the story, chapter 1 to my first ever Shugo Chara story! Read and Review! Thanks  This is written in first person and the person that is speaking in 1st person is Amu. Sorry the characters are sort of OOC…Amu19 years old. Ikuto 21 years old.

**Chapter 1**

I looked around the crowded café I was in right now and thought to myself. "_Why is it so crowded in this café on Saturday mornings? Too many people…but then again I wouldn't blame them; it's a billion degrees outside. And no one would want to leave this nice air-conditioned place, plus food serving place."_

I was sitting at my usual table all by myself reading. No, I hadn't bought anything to eat or drink, but I was really in the mood for an ice cream sundae. I laid down the manga book I was reading and rubbed my eyes, waking up at 6:00 am to come to my favorite café might not have been the best choice. Then I yawned and laid my head down on the table and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see the sparkling glitters of the ocean, and I was walking by the shoreline. I felt the gentle blue waves gently caress my feet. The scene was so peaceful. I loved the ocean, even when I was young. The multiple seashells, sparkling waters, grumpy crabs that were so fun to poke at, but her favorite part was the beautiful sunset, when the sun faded into the ocean, its orange, purple, pink, red beams of light striking the entire sky. After thinking about the wonderful scenery, I realized I wasn't alone. I saw someone…a man. His dark blue midnight hair danced in the light ocean breeze, out of curiosity I yelled out to him hoping he'd hear me.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, as I slightly rushed my pace to catch up with him…but just right when he was arm's length, he disappeared.

I woke up to the feeling of someone tapping my shoulder and I raised my head. The lady who tapped me was none other than one of the waitresses.

"Excuse me, ma'am? This is for you, it's from the man sitting at the corner over there." The waitress left a gigantic mint chocolate chip ice cream sundae on my table and walked away. I lifted my head to look where she had pointed. The man looked very familiar, like in her dream! Wait… maybe it wasn't a dream? What if it was a past memory?

The hair looked familiar, but she wasn't completely sure, since she didn't see his face and had woken up before the dream/memory continued. The said man winked when he saw me glance at him. I felt my face heat up and I quickly turned my gaze away from his. How could I act like this toward someone I don't know? Plus, how can I trust this sundae? What if he put something into here…I'm being too paranoid. As I kept thinking, the man came over and sat down in front of me. I looked up when I felt his presence and looked at him curiously.

"Well, are you going to eat that? I didn't buy it for you so it could melt away." He said, pointing to my sundae. He seemed nice and trusting enough, so I took a bite and looked back up at him to see his reaction. I didn't notice that I had been staring at him, until he took a spoon from one of the nearby tables and took a bite of my sundae. After studying him for a couple of minutes, I realized he had remarkable features, amazing eyes (the same shade as his hair) and he didn't look too muscular or flabby. Plus, he wasn't that much taller than me and he didn't look that much older than me. I couldn't help but blush once more.

"Gosh, what's wrong with me?" Apparently I didn't noticed that what I thought had just came out of my mouth, until the guy looked at me confused.

"Um…hehe…sorry about that." I apologized. He just smirked. I quickly scooped up another bite of my mint ice cream and put it into my mouth and looked everywhere, but him. The awkward silence seemed as if it would never leave, so I spoke up. Hey, someone had to break the tension, right?

"Arigato… for the ice cream."

"Yup it's good, isn't it? Amu." I quickly looked up, this emotion inside of me… What was it, fear, wonder, or excitement? I realized it was a mix of all these feelings, how did this person know who I was.

"It's been a long time." The man whom I vaguely recognized said, his voice silky smooth that it sent shivers down my spine. I stared at the man with great confusion. I took another huge bite of ice cream, while thinking of how to leave the café and run. What if this was a stalker of mine?

Considering my cool and spicy image from middle school isn't gone yet. Have I lost that image?? No time to think about that right now. Then…a huge brain freeze erupted in me. It also brought back memories, and I realized who the man sitting across from me was none other than my old friend and old crush from 8 years ago…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it!! Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is accepted, flames are too (just no flames from the same person over and over) My first Shugo Chara fanfic. Please check out my other story "High School Troubles" (it's a Pokemon fic) if you want to. Thanks!


	2. Place to Chat

**Never Talk To Strangers**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

**Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY this is SOOOOOOOOOOOO late :( But please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

I stared, shocked at the man in front of me, and was this person really Ikuto? I mean, sure, the eyes and the hair were very similar. Ikuto??? Tsukiyomi, Ikuto? I couldn't believe it. The last time I saw him was-.

"Amu, are you all right? You don't look so good." Ikuto asked, he put his hand to my forehead and to my utter dislike; I felt my face heat up. He smirked, his midnight blue eyes teasing.

"Are you blushing, because of the feel of my touch on you, Amu?" I felt my face get even hotter and I could feel the people around us stare at us, curious at what was happening.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I huffed, getting up to leave, but instead I felt myself get pulled back down, no longer in my seat. But, instead on Ikuto's lap. I heard the quiet giggles, smirks. And envious glares from girls coming from around the room, I sighed quietly to myself, wondering why today had to be the day I got picked on the most.

"How could you leave, Amu? When we haven't seen each other for so long? Did you really not miss me at all?" Ikuto asked, pouting. But, I knew that expression on his face from so long ago. The face he had used on me to allow him to cuddle me and hug me, the face I had always given into. However, I was now immune to that face. It was his fault he left me all those years ago without even saying goodbye to go with that stupid Easter Corporation! He never sent a letter, note, or even a phone call, nothing!

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied, glaring at him with all my might. But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to hate him or even try to.

"Fine then, if you don't want to talk here. Let's talk somewhere less public." Ikuto whispered into my ear, his tone stern. And this time, I knew he wasn't playing around or teasing me. I nodded reluctantly.

* * *

I smiled, breathing in the fresh breeze. It may have been blazing hot before this morning, but now it was a wonderful sunny day with a slight wind licking our faces now and then. I looked up to Ikuto who was walking right next to me.

He wasn't that different then when we first met. The only difference was that he was a little taller; about 5"8 now, compared to me 5"4. His hand was holding onto my hand as we walked. His touch was warm and reassuring.

"Amu…" He whispered into my ear, nuzzling my hair. I felt his breath, and I shivered. "We're here." I looked around us, and gasped. The scenery! It was just like all the fairy tales Mama and Papa used to tell me when I was younger. When Ikuto said less public, I didn't know that he meant isolated. This place…it was like paradise, in a way. There were flowers everywhere. And a huge maple tree that provided great shade. Butterflies fluttered about, like a moving rainbow. I ran into the field. Sure, it was childish, but I couldn't help myself. Soon I was twirling in circles staring up into the sky at the immense clouds passing.

Finally I got dizzy and laid down. The grass was so soft, like a pillow to my entire body. Then I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep, forgetting about reality and everything. Then my eyes flew open, I almost forgot about why I had come here and that I had come here with Ikuto. I blushed, ashamed of my forgetfulness and scanned my surroundings looking for Ikuto. Only to see that he was right next to me, his eyes also closed. His arms behind his head he looked so peaceful and serene…so angelic.

"Do you like it, Amu?" He asked, his eyes were still closed but I could tell he wasn't asleep. Instead, he was admiring this place of paradise.

"Hai, arigato Ikuto." I nodded, smiling. Then, I too closed my eyes, only to be lifted up into someone's arms. I looked up and saw Ikuto's midnight blue eyes staring into my honey gold eyes.

"It's been, what 7-8 years since we've seen each other? You know, Amu all those minutes, seconds of the time we were apart…I always thought about one thing…and that was you." I was speechless. Was this his way of confessing his love for me? Was this all but a dream? Why would someone, a girl like me ever have a fantasy like this come true? Reality wasn't like this…nothing in life was free. But I guess I paid the price, but being apart from Ikuto for so long?

"So what? Do you really accept me to accept that? The way you just left, it was…you know what? No, I don't have to talk to you. You left without a good-bye, not a simple word. So, I have no reason to explain myself to you too." I said, repeating all the words I had thought at the restaurant. His face looked up at me, his dark midnight blue eyes staring up at me, full of so much sadness. I sighed, "…Fine, talk and I'll listen."

CQ's Note: To all my readers-I'm so so so so so so so so sorry, I haven't updated this in forever!!!!

I had a lot of family problems and school work, but now it's winter break and I have updated!


End file.
